


To Steal My Affections

by JohnIsHelpless



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander gets attacked at school, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bullying, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, everyone is over 18, john blames himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnIsHelpless/pseuds/JohnIsHelpless
Summary: Alex is the only openly gay kid in school. John is a jock...I feel like this is starting to sound like a  Avril Lavigne song. Anyway, John and Alex begin a secret relationship until Alex gets attacked at school. John blames himself. Happy ending though! This is my first Hamilton fanfic.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Alexander was always the quiet one. I wasn't that he didn't have anything to say, it was just that years of bullying had taught him to keep his mouth shut. He was the only openly gay student in his highschool. The rainbow patch on his messenger bag was a dead give away, but he refused to take it off no matter how much the other students taunted him for it. He made a habit of taking stances. He just had to make it one more year before he was off to Princeton. His foster parents George and Martha Washington were both so proud of him. 

Today he sat quietly in class as the teacher passed out grades for last weeks Chemistry exam.

"Another perfect score for Alexander" she said as she handed him his test.

Moments later he heard a sigh from the seat behind him. It was John Laurens, and clearly Chemistry wasn't his best subject. Alex had had a crush on John since Freshman year, but he dared not say anything. John was the most popular guy in school and on the football team. The football team was also know for being the biggest bullies in school although Alex had never had a problem with John. He hoped he was different.They had never even exchanged more than two words, but it didn't matter every time Alex saw John his heard did flips. He was beautiful; curly hair and freckles. Alex wanted him more than life itself.

"Today we will be watching a video on chemical bonds. Pay close attention because there will be a quiz tomorrow" the teacher said. 

Alex heard a groan from behind him. Moments later the teacher dimmed the lights and started the video. Alex had already read a chapter ahead in their Chemistry book so he was well versed on the topic. The film was boring so he began picking at the black nail polish on his fingers. 

"Hey" he heard from behind him. It was Johns voice but Alex couldn't even process that he would be talking to him.

"Hey" he heard again, still ignoring the voice. 

Then wall of a sudden John was right in his ear. 

"What are you playing hard to get?" he asked with a snicker.

Alex gulped and finally turned around. John handed him a folded up piece of paper. Alex turned back around and opened the note. 

"Will you help me with Chemistry?" the note read.

Rather than writing a response Alex turned around and nodded to John. 

"Good" John mouthed back to him.

They spent to rest of the class in silence and when the bell rang Alex proceeded out of the classroom. Just as he was about to turn down the hall to his next class he heard John's voice from behind him. 

"Alex" John called out "wait."

Alex turned around to see John approaching with his phone in his hand. 

"Let me get your number" John said.

Alex slowly recited his phone number to which John responded "I'll text you next period."

Alex was so confused. What was happening? His crush was finally talking to him, but it was just for Chemistry Alex had to keep reminding himself.  
As soon as he sat down in his next class, US Government, he felt his phone vibrate.

"Hey its John" the text read.

Alex held his phone under his desk and discreetly replied "hey."

His phone vibrated again. "Thanks for helping me with Chemistry. I'm about to get kicked off the football team if I don't pass this class."

"No problem" Alex texted back.

"What are you doing after school today?" John texted.

"Nothing" Alex wrote back.

"Can you come home with me to help me study?" John asked.

Today? Alex panicked. This all sounded good in theory, but now John was making actual plans. 

"Sure" Alex texted back. The one word was all he could muster.

"Meet me at the front of the school when class is over." John texted.

"Ok" Again Alex was too overwhelmed to think of words.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex walked to the front of the school, trying not to panic, but as soon as he saw John his heart started pounding.

"Did you drive?" John asked.

"No" Alex responded. "I usually take the bus."

"That's ok I can drive us to my house. My parents got me a car for my eighteenth birthday." John responded.

As they pair climbed into John's car John asked "What kind of music do you like?" as he fiddled with the radio.

"Whatever you wanna listen to is fine" Alex responded.

However, Alex couldn't even pay attention the the radio the whole ride. This was some kind of dream that he was about to wake up from. As they pulled into the driveway Alex couldn't help but be in awe of the masion that John called home. It made sence. Their private school was terribly expensive. The only way Alex was able to go there was on a scholarship. John unlocked the front door and the inside of the home was just as stunning. 

"This way" John motioned for Alex to follow him.

They walked down a long hallway and finally entered John's room. Alex was in John's bedroom. This wasn't real. He couldn't be in John Laurens' bedroom, but there he was. John dropped his backpack on the floor then turned to Alex.

"Do you want a soda or something?" John asked.

"No thank you" Alex replied.

"Well I guess we better get to work" John said sounding almost as nervous as Alexander felt. 

John pulled up an extra chair to the desk in front of the window and let Alex have a seat. After about thirty minutes of intense studying Alex felt something against his foot. It was hard to tell what it was over his thick boots, but something was definitely there. Then it was on his leg. Was John playing footsie with him? He looked up and John laughed. Alex smiled back nervously. A few minutes later Alex was working on a problem from their textbook, when he noticed John's hand move closer to his. Then closer and closer, until John reached one finger out and gently stroked the back of Alex's hand. Alex's eyes grew wide. What was happening? John had a reputation at school for being well... a ladies man. Why was he doing this? When Alex didn't immediately respond John spoke.

"I promise I invited you over her to study, you're just really distracting." he said.

"Distracting?" Alex asked.

"Yeah you're cute" John said.

Alex swallowed. "You shouldn't say things like that"

"Why not?" John asked.

"You know I'm gay and you're just messing with me" Alex said as he began to cry.

"Baby, no" John said as he took Alex in his arms. "I would never."

After a moment of hugging John pulled away and began wiping Alex's tears with his thumb. He gently kissed Alex's cheek that was still wet from his tears. 

"Do you still think I'm messing with you?" John asked.

Alex was quiet. He didn't know what to say. Then John slowly leaned in and their lips met. It was like electricity surging through Alex's body. 

"I've never kissed a guy before" John said.

"I've never kissed anyone before" Alex responded. 

John smiled. Then kissed Alex again. This time opening his mouth so their tongues could meet. 

"And now I'm hard" John said laughing.

Alex blushed.

"It's not the first time you've done that to me." He continued. 

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Yeah pretty much everyday in class. I think you're the reason I'm failing Chemistry." he said with a laugh.

Alex's face was even redder now. 

"Why don't we take a break?" John suggested. 

"Ok" Alex responded unsure of what John was planning. 

John walked over to his bed lay down and motioned for Alex to do the same. Alex reluctantly kicked off his shoes and lay down next to John. John pushed the hair out of Alex's face and kissed him again. This time for much longer. Alex reached up and tangled his fingers into John's curly hair. John rolled over till he was on top of Alex. He started thrusting between Alex's legs, imitating what he wanted to do to him. Alexander arched his back and let out a soft moan. John took the opportunity to begin kissing Alex's neck. 

"John" Alex moaned.

"Yeah, baby?" John responded while still peppering kisses on Alex's neck. 

"Touch me " Alex begged.

John smiled and backed up a bit till he was seated between Alex's legs. He reached out and slowly ran his hand over the bulge in Alex's pants. Alex squirmed.Then John's hands found their way to the button and zipper of Alex's pants. 

"Can I?" John asked.

Alex nodded furiously. 

John wasted no time in taking off Alex's pants. Under then he found a tight black pair of boxer briefs and the sight of Alex in them was almost enough to make him come right there. He quickly hooked his fingers into the waistband and waited for Alex's approval. When Alex nodded again John quickly removed them, exposing Alex's thick red cock. John hesitated only for a moment. He then wrapped his hand around Alex's dick and started stroking. Alex was coming undone. He writhed on the bed as John touched him. 

"I've never done this before, but I know what I like" John whispered.

Alex looked up at him and suddenly John's mouth was on him. Taking him in as far as he could. John swirled his tongue around the tip before taking Alex's entire length back in his mouth. After a few more minutes of John's mouth Alex spoke.

"John I'm gonna..." His words turned into a moan. 

"What, baby?" John responded as he looked up and Alex.

"Come" Alex stammered.

"Do it" John said before licking all the was up his length. 

He took Alex back in his mouth and began sucking as hard and as fast as he could. 

"Fuck" Alex screamed out as he released into John's mouth. 

John swallowed like he had done it a thousand times before. Alex lay limp on the bed and John soon joined him in laying down. John wrapped his arms around Alex and just held him for several minutes in silence. 

"John dinner's ready" they heard his mother call.

"I should go" Alex said not considering how he would get home.

"Nonsense" John responded. "I told her you were staying for dinner"

"So I'm just supposed to go out there with your entire family and pretend like I didn't just have the best orgasm of my life." Alex said.

"Yeah" John said shrugging and then smiled. 

Dinner was a lot less awkward than Alex imagined it to be. John's parents were nice and the asked where Alex was planning on going to college. After dinner they headed back to John's room. As soon as the door was closed John's mouth was on Alex's. Before they could even make their way to the bed again, Alex dropped to his knees and started undoing John's pants. He looked up at John for approval and when their eyes met it was like nothing he had ever felt before. Alex quickly pulled down John's pants and underwear at the same time. Alex wrapped his hand around John's cock and started stroking. Then he took John into his mouth. John wound his fingers into Alex's thick silky hair and tugged on it gently. It didn't take long for John to come. He shot warm streams into Alex's mouth, which Alex happily swallowed. 

"That was the best blow job I've ever gotten." John said after a minute of recovery.

Alex looked up at him proudly. 

"Come here" John said as he pulled up his pants and underwear and made his way to the bed. 

Once again John lay down and Alex did the same. John wrapped his arms around Alex and held him tight. 

Finally John spoke "I want you to be mine" he said.

"I am" Alex replied snuggling into John's chest. 

"Fuuuuuck" John said as he rolled over onto his back.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked. 

"It's just the guys at school. I see how they treat you" John said.

Alex thought for a minute. "This can be our secret then."

"Are you sure?" John asked.

Alex nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later Alex found himself in John's room like he had almost everyday since John first invited him over. But today was different, Alex was planning something new. Something that he had wanted for a long time. 

"What are you thinking about?" John asked as he pushed the hair out of his boyfriends face.

"I wanna..." Deep breath Alexander thought to himself "have sex."

"Isn't that what we've been doing" John asked laughing. 

"No I mean like..." Alexander paused again "you inside me"

John could feel himself already getting hard just at Alexander's words, but he paused too long.

"I'm sorry" Alex stammered "Never mind."

All of a sudden lust took over John and he rolled Alexander over onto his back and rolled on top of him. 

"You want me to fuck you?" John whispered into Alex's neck as he thrust his hips toward Alex's.

"Please" Alex whined.

John sat up briefly only so Alex could do the same and when he did John pulled Alex's shirt off over his head, before doing the same with his own. Then he pressed Alexander back onto the bed and began kissing down his chest. When he reached Alex's hips he stopped for a moment just to give Alex a devilish look. He then gently unbuttoned and unzipped Alex's pants and pulled them off of him. He stood up for a moment to the side of the bed and removed his own. He the slowly climbed back onto the bed between Alexander's legs. He began thrusting into the space between Alex's legs practicing his rhythm. Alex moaned at the friction.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, baby?" John asked. 

"Yes" Alex replied breathlessly. 

John kicked off his boxers then proceeded to remove Alex's. John paused for a moment and reached over to the nightstand drawer. He fumbled around in there a moment before pulling out a bottle of lube. He opened the bottle and squirted some out on his fingers. 

"Promise you'll tell me if it hurts" John said. 

"I will" Alex responded.

"Try to relax" John said.

He then lowered his hand between Alex's legs until his middle finger came in contact with Alex's opening. He slowly caressed the hole with his finger getting it wet with lube. Slowly he began pushing his finger inside. He looked up at Alexander for any signs of distress, but the boy was in pure bliss. Once he got his finger about half way into him, Alex bucked his hips and pushed his finger in the rest of the way. 

"Sorry" Alex said in embarrassment. 

"Are you ok?" John asked.

Alex nodded.

John then began pushing his finger in and out of Alex. After several minutes John slipped a second finger inside. Alex was moaning like crazy at this point, but John didn't want to rush things. He didn't want to take any chance of hurting Alex. After a few more minutes John heard Alex mumble something.

"What was that, baby?" John asked.

"I think I'm ready" Alex said his voice shaking.

John pulled his fingers out of Alex and leaned down to kiss him. He took a moment to resume thrusting against Alexander. 

"Are you sure about this?" John asked one final time. 

Alex nodded. 

John opened the lube again and poured it into his hand. Alex watched as John stroked himself making sure there was plenty of lube for Alex's comfort. 

"Pull your legs back" John whispered and Alex did as he was told.

"I love you" John whispered as he caressed Alex's face with his hand.

"I love you too" Alex said barely able to believe the words he had just heard.

John slowly lined himself up with Alex's entrance and began to push his way in. John had never felt anything like this before.

"You're so tight, baby" John whispered as he thrust the rest of the way in. 

He let himself sit inside Alexander for a moment to give him a chance to get used to his size. Meanwhile he leaned down and kissed Alex's leg. He couldn't bare it anymore he had to thrust, and when he did Alexander made the most beautiful noise he had ever heard. He set the pace slowly at first so he could focus on Alex's face to make sure he was enjoying every moment. 

"How do I feel inside you?" John asked.

"Like everything I've ever wanted." Alex replied.

"I love you" John said again.

"I love you too" Alex responded still not used to hearing those words from John.

John increased his pace ever so slightly and Alex was writhing. 

"You like that, baby?" John asked.

Alex could only moan a response.

He started going faster pushing himself into Alex deeper and deeper. 

"Shit I'm gonna" Before Alex could finish his sentence he was releasing all over himself and John. This made him clench around John and when he did that was it.

"Fuck, baby, me too" John moaned just before he poured his hot seed into Alex.

John collapsed on the bed next to Alex.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Alex sat in math class bored. The teacher had given them time to work on their homework, but Alex had already finished his. He pulled out a blank piece of notebook paper and began to write. John had gotten used to the little love letters Alex would slip him between classes. 

"My dearest, John" he began.

He continued writing for the next fifteen minuted about how John had stolen his affections but this letter was different, considering what had happened last night. Alexander wrote about how good John felt inside him and how he couldn't wait to do it again. The bell rang and Alex folded the letter as Thomas walked by.

"What's this?" he asked as he snatched the letter from Alexander.

"No no no" Alex pleaded "give that back."

Thomas kept walking. Alex quickly followed him out of the classroom. 

"My dearest, John" Thomas read out loud. "Hey Aaron come check this out"

"Please guys just give it back" Alex continued pleading. 

Arron walked over with several other guys from the football team. Thomas handed the paper over to Aaron who quickly scanned the lines.

"I can't wait to feel you inside me again" Aaron read laughing hysterically.

"Come on give it back" Alex continued as he tried to grab the paper from Aaron. 

"Hey don't touch me" Aaron yelled as he pushed Alex into the lockers. 

Alex lunged at the paper but missed as Aaron handed it back to Thomas. 

"What did i say homo" Aaron yelled as he shoved Alex again.

Alex fell to the floor. Aaron proceeded to kick Alex in the ribs multiple times. The pain was so intense that Alex forgot all about the letter.

"Hey hey hey" Thomas said as he pulled Aaron away "listen to this. 'I want you to make love to me every night until the end of time.'" 

The boys laughed and the handful of students that had gathered around laughed. 

"Where's your precious Johnny now?" Aaron asked as he kicked Alex again.

At that very moment John appeared in the crowd. His eyes widened when he saw Alexander on the floor. He shoved Aaron off of Alex and into the opposite set of lockers before punching him square in the mouth. Thomas looked shocked but he didn't move. 

"Give me this" he said as he snatched the paper from Thomas' hand.

He then knelt down on the floor next to Alex who was clutching his side and wheezing. 

"Get the nurse" John shouted and one of the girls ran to the office. 

"It's gonna be ok, baby." John said frantically.

Alex couldn't breath enough to muster a response.

"Baby?" Aaron repeated.

"Whaaaaaat?" Thomas said in disbelief. The John of Alex's letter was John Laurens. Their teammate John Laurens.

"What's going on out here?" a teacher asked as he rounded the corner.

"Alex is hurt" John said with tears streaming down his face. 

"Everyone get to class" he said ushering the crowd away.

John stayed with Alex until the school nurse showed up. She used her listened to Alex's lungs and immediately instructed the teacher to call 911.

"Is he gonna be ok" John asked.

"His left lung is collapsed" the nurse responded.

"Baby I'm here" He said to Alex crying "I'm so sorry."

The ambulance arrived in less than 5 minutes and they ushered all the remaining students away including John. However, before John could move too far the school police officer put his hand on John's shoulder. 

"Can you tell me what happened?" the officer asked.

John spoke with the officer for a long while before he was dismissed. As soon as he was John ran to the nurses office. 

"What hospital did they take him to?" John asked out of breath.

"The one right up the street" the nurse said.

With that John ran into the parking lot to his car. How could he let this happen to Alex. He should have been there to protect him. As he gets in his car he remembers the letter that he had taken from Thomas. It was now crumpled up in his pocket.

"My dearest, John, From the moment I first saw you, you had stolen my affections without my consent. However, as the feeling seems to be reciprocated I will pardon your transgression." 

John couldn't finish the letter he was sobbing to hard. He finally dried his eyes enough to drive to the hospital. John wasted no time in asking what room Alex was in. Rather than waiting on the elevator John ran up three flights of stares to get to his Alexander. He stood in the doorway of Alex's room in shock. Alex gave him a weak smile. 

"Alex, I'm so sorry" John said still crying.

"Alex, Who is this?" Martha asked.

"He's just a friend from school, Mom" Alex answered.

"That's not true" John said as he grabbed Alex's hand "I'm his boyfriend and this is all my fault."

"My dear" Martha said "I seriously doubt that."

"If I hadn't told you to keep our relationship a secret I could have protected you." John said still crying.

"It's not your fault John" Alex whispered "and I'll be okay."

"Alexander when are you going to introduce us" John heard from behind him in a thick French accent. 

It was Lafayette Alex's very best friend. The came out to each other at the same time in 7th grade, but then Lafayette skipped a grade and went straight to high school. He was sitting on another boy's lap, Hercules. The two recognized John but John didn't recognize them. They had graduated last year and were very familiar with the bullies on the football team.

"John these are my friends Lafayette and Hercules." Alex whispered.

The two smiled at John.

"And this is my boyfriend John" he finished. 

"Pleased to meet you" Said Lafayette. 

"So how long have you been keeping him from us" Hercules asked.

Lafayette elbowed Hercules to chastise his prodding. 

"We've only been together a few weeks." Alex said.

"So that's where you've been going every day after school" Martha broke into the conversation.

Alex blushed.

"Son, does he treat you right?" George asked.

"He's perfect" Alex responded.

"Now why can't I find someone like that" Lafayette asked.

"Probably because everyone thinks I'm your boyfriend. I'm straight by the way" he said looking over at John.

"Shame" Lafayette joked. 

The doctor entered the room with Alex's x-ray.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"It still hurts pretty bad" Alex answered.

"We'll up your morphine. You have four broken ribs so I'm sure you are in pain." the doctor responded.

A nurse came into the room and adjusted Alex's morphine. He was asleep soon after that, but John stayed with him until the hospital staff told him he had to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

After three days Alex was able to go home. Lafayette and Hercules were in the driveway waiting for him when he got home. As Alex exited the car Lafayette wrapped his arm around his friend to steady his walk. They walked inside the house and slowly made their way to Alex's room. As soon as they got to Alex's room the doorbell rang. Hercules told the other two boys to get comfortable and that he would answer the door. It was John. When the walked back into Alex's room Alex was laying on the bed and Lafayette was spinning around in a computer chair. This was the first time John had been in Alex's house. It was smaller than his own but still nice.

"Hey, babe" John said as he entered the room.

"Hey" Alex responded.

"I got you something" John said as he handed Alex a stuffed turtle. "To remind you of me when I'm not here."

"I love it" Alex said hugging the plush.

Hercules sat on the floor while John climbed onto the bed with his boyfriend. He was careful as to not disturb Alex's position. He gave Alex a gentle kiss as he positioned himself next to him.

"Aaron got arrested today" John said.

"Good!" Lafayette exclaimed. 

"I still can't believe what happened" Hercules added.

"Let's not talk about it anymore guys" Alex stated.

There was a moment of silence before Lafayette spoke.

"So I've gotta ask" he began looking at John "how did you two get together. I mean I've had to listen to Alex talking about you for the past three and a half years."

"What?" John said laughing as he looked at Alex who was blushing.

"Yeah it was always 'John this and John that' and 'I wanna kiss John' and 'Please can I marry him'" Lafayette teased.

"We have Chemistry together" John began "and I couldn't take my eyes off him. I told him he was the reason I was failing."

"So you made the first move then?" Lafayette asked.

"I guess you could say that" John said.

"What did your parents say when you came out to them" Lafayette asked.

"You mean two days ago? My parents are pretty liberal so when I told them about Alex they didn't make a big deal about it" John said.

"Hey Alex remember when you came out to your parents" Lafayette asked laughing.

"His mom said 'It's about time'" Hercules said almost falling over laughing.

"They're glad he has you now" Lafayette said to John.

John smile and kissed Alex on the cheek. 

"Let's watch a movie" John suggested.

The group flipped the Netflix for a while before settling on a movie. However, about halfway through the movie Alex fell asleep. He was still exhausted from the past few days. When the movie ended and Alex still didn't wake Hercules and Lafayette decided to go home. Martha came into Alex's room to check on the the two boys. She found Alex sound asleep and John cuddled around him.

"Do you wanna stay the night" Martha asked John.

John and Alex had never spent the night together. 

"If that's alright with you and Mr. Washington" John replied.

"I'll see you in the morning then" Martha said as she closed the door behind her.

Alex stirred at the noise.

"What time is it?" Alex asked.

"About 10" John responded "You're mom said I could stay."

"That's good" he said as he cuddled up to John and fell back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Six months Later.

John and Alex were at John's house getting ready for graduation, while their parents talked in the living room. John gently placed the valedictorian stole over Alex's neck.

"I'm so proud of you" John said.

"I'm proud of you too" Alex responded.

"So umm I got you something" John said stammering.

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I know you're going off to Princeton in September, but Alex I can't live with out you" John said. "I know we talked about making it work long distance but...I can't imagine not being able to touch you everyday."

John pulled a small box out of his nightstand drawer. 

"So i just thought that when you go to New Jersey...maybe I could go with you." John continued.

Alex's eyes widened.

"We could get an apartment close to campus" John stopped himself. He was starting to ramble.

"What I'm trying to say is... will you marry me?" John asked as he opened the box to reveal a small platinum band with a single black diamond in it.

"Yes" Alex said as he started to cry.

John placed the ring on Alex's shaking hand.

He pulled Alex close and gave his future husband a long kiss.

"I bought this when you were in the hospital" John said.

"But we had only been together a few weeks then" Alex questioned.

"I just knew" John said smiling. 

"Me too" Alex said.

"Come on let's go show your parents" John said as he grabbed Alex by the arm.

"Mom Dad!" John yelled as they headed down the hallway. "He said yes."

They entered the living room where their parents were sitting smiling. 

"Let me see it" Martha said.

Alex held out his hand for his mother. 

"It's beautiful" she said smiling.

"So it looks like I'm getting another son" George said as he embraced John.

"I have to call Lafayette" Alex exclaimed.

He pulled out his phone and FaceTimed Lafayette.

"Where's Hercules?" Alex asked as Lafayette answered the phone.

"Well excuse me" Lafayette said jokingly.

"No I need to talk to both of you" Alex responded.

Hercules moved into the frame.

"Look" Alex said as he held his hand up to the camera.

The both gasped. 

"I'm getting married" Alex said.

Two months later they had a simple wedding on the Laurens property. When the minister told them to kiss, it felt like the fist time all over again. They moved into a small apartment just outside Princeton where they spent the next four years.


End file.
